This invention relates generally to the field of bottle opener and more specifically to an attached disposable bottle opener to the conventional crimped steel bottle cap, in which suitable for brewed beers, ales and carbonated sodas.
In the present days, many kinds of caps are used to the bottles. A certain type of bottle cap is used depending on type of bottle. For instance, tear off type is used for a milk and water; twist off type is used for sodas; and crimped steel bottle cap is used for beer and carbonate beverage to keep certain level of pressure of the contents. The crimped steel bottle cap needs a specialized tool, opener, which based on a leverage to remove the steel bottle cap from the bottle. Since the crimped steel bottle cap has emerged to the market, the bottle opener has become one of the important daily necessaries to the people in the house restaurant and other places. However, most people must have had inconvenient experiences with the crimped steel bottle cap without a opener at indoors, especially out doors. It must had been a harder experience to the women and elders to open the crimped steel bottle cap without using a proper opener. Furthermore, using the conventional opener makes a sharp projection to the steel bottle cap and the sharply fold bottle cap can be a factor of hazard to the people, especially to children and toddlers. They can be cut or may step on it with a bare foot. The neglected sharply bent steel cap is dangerous object to the toddlers who are apt to put a things into their mouth.